


Disheveled Glory

by jimingyu



Series: Coincidences [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Complete, Fluff and Humor, M/M, crack fic really, inseong is emotional, past abusive relationship, past inseong/jaeyoon, rated m for language & minor sexytimes, seokwoo is so very sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimingyu/pseuds/jimingyu
Summary: Inseong grabs the nearest attractive man he can find at the grocery store at midnight and asks him to pretend to be his boyfriend. Unfortunately, (or fortunately, if you ask Seokwoo) the nearest handsome male is Seokwoo, in all his disheveled glory





	Disheveled Glory

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> i'm doing my civic duty as a fantasy & adding to the sf9 tag here! :)  
> i received this prompt a while ago & never had a chance to write it as a svt fic so now it's an sf9 fic! pls give sf9 lots & lots of love, & thank you for reading! 
> 
> enjoy!

After not getting the best grade on a pretty significant test in his Educational Psychology class, Seokwoo was understandably upset. Normally, Seokwoo would go home, cry to his roommate, Taeyang, about it for an hour or so, and he’d be over it. Today, however, he didn’t even have the energy to properly cry. His work schedule, which was arranged ever so precariously between classes, meetings, and study sessions, had been changed because one of his co-workers went into early labor. Seokwoo wasn’t even sure what his manager was talking about the first time he heard it. He’d completely forgotten the poor girl was even pregnant. Nonetheless, it was a pain in the ass for him. 

****

Now that Seokwoo’s schedule had been significantly  _ fucked  _ for about three days, it was beginning to take a toll on him. His shift was from 5:00am to 10:00am, his first class was at 10:30, and his last class ended at 5:00pm. He also volunteered to tutor students twice a week for some god-awful reason. To say Seokwoo was exhausted was an enormous understatement. If anything, this experience had solidified his decision to  _ never  _ have children out of fear of putting future co-workers through a similar situation. This was a nightmare in its purest form for him. 

****

And now he’s here, in the  _ stupid  _ grocery store past midnight because the  _ stupid  _ first year he tutors has a  _ stupid  _ test in economics tomorrow and was freaking out about it. Seokwoo understands, really, he does; he sympathizes, even. But trying to convince the kid that one test wouldn’t kill him in the long run was nearly the death of him, and he ended up cancelling the session early, feigning illness. On his way home, Seokwoo received a text from Taeyang telling him that he was being sexiled and to fend for himself, and that was just the icing on the  _ fucking  _ cake. Seokwoo hates cake.

Now he’s here, clad in sweatpants, one of his less stained hoodies, and  _ slippers _ for god’s sake, searching half-blindly for something to sustain him until tomorrow morning. He doesn’t mind when Taeyang does this - not really. But, honestly, who is the poor soul Taeyang managed to pick up on a Monday night? That’s Seokwoo’s only question. 

********  
  


He’d bypassed the microwaveable foods quite a while ago, and was now pondering over which cereal to gift Youngbin with for letting him crash there for the night. Cheerios? Fruity Pebbles? Youngbin is pretty health conscious, but he also has a vicious sweet-tooth, so he’d probably - 

****

A firm hand rests at the small of Seokwoo’s back, and he instantly goes rigid, clutching the box of Cheerios like a lifeline. A man - a few inches shorter than him, okay, good - peers over his shoulder, and Seokwoo  _ really  _ tries not to make eye contact with him because he can feel tears gathering in his eyes, and now is  _ not  _ the time for him to be a bitch. His hand is still there, and  _ god _ , this is absolutely  _ not  _ the kind of thing Seokwoo should be experiencing at midnight on a Monday in a  _ grocery store _ of all places. His courage is non-existent at this point, but he gathers it anyway, and turns his neck to face the stranger, and - 

****

Oh, no. 

****

He’s hot. 

****

And now Seokwoo is thinking of that episode of Spongebob where Squidward sees Squilliam’s picture or something, and cries, “ _ Oh, no, he’s hot! _ ” and he’s  _ cackling _ in this poor boy’s face, and he looks more scared than Seokwoo is feeling. It's perfect, it's  _ perfect _ . This is cinematic gold in its purest form, and Seokwoo is about to make an absolute fool of himself in front of this beautiful being.“I’m  _ \- hehugh -,  _ I’m sorry, I’m just laughing at myself. Did you n-need something?” Seokwoo wants to curse himself for laughing, for stuttering, for being  _ alive _ , but he can’t because this boy is  _ stunning _ , and Seokwoo has never felt gayer than he does at this moment. The gorgeous boy smiles slightly, and his cheeks scrunch up to his eyes, and  _ jesus christ,  _ that was precious _.  _ And now the boy is laughing - he's  _ laughing _ , and it sounds like tinkling bells, like a hummingbird’s wings flitting past his ear, like a perfectly orchestrated song composed specifically for Seokwoo, like - 

****

“No, I'm okay. I, uh, saw my ex-boyfriend in another aisle. I  _ might _ have freaked out a little bit and grabbed the nearest attractive male in sight, and it just so happened to be you,” Oh, god. Seokwoo is absolutely positive that this can  _ not  _ possibly get any worse. His voice is cute too; it's low and soft, but not raspy, not stuck in his throat. It's a lot more handsome than it is cute, and that's precisely what Seokwoo needs right now. Yes, exactly. “I'm Inseong, by the way.”  _ Inseong _ . Seokwoo  _ knows  _ he looks insane mouthing the boy's name over and over again, but he can't  _ stop _ . He's so,  _ so _ very tired, and he may collapse right here if he doesn't move soon. “Seokwoo,” He holds out his hand for a shake, and Inseong's grip leaves his back. 

****

“It's nice to meet you, Seokwoo. I’m really sorry if I scared you.” Inseong's hands are so  _ soft _ , and Seokwoo has half the nerve to ask what moisturizer he uses. “It's okay,” Somehow, his brain is still sending coherent sentences out of his mouth. Seokwoo assumed he'd lost the power to do that around 9:30. “I'm flattered, by the way.” He even has the audacity the  _ flirt _ at this hour? Who is this new Seokwoo? Inseong raises an eyebrow, and Seokwoo has to physically stop his knees from buckling. This is too much. “Flattered? By wh -  _ oh.  _ You mean because I said you're -  _ ooh.  _ Oh. Yes,” Inseong rubs at the back of his neck, and Seokwoo can see the flush rising in his skin, and oh my  _ god _ , he's making him blush!  _ He's  _ making Inseong  _ blush _ ! This is a dream; Seokwoo is certainly dreaming right now. 

****

“Well, you are quite attractive, and I probably would've never approached you if Jaeyoon wasn't following me around the store, but -”

****

“Inseong? I thought I saw you. Can we talk? It'll just be a second, I promise,” Seokwoo looks up to see another man - also obnoxiously handsome, what the  _ fuck _ -, and feels Inseong tense beside him. He steps in front of Seokwoo slightly, offering his hand for Seokwoo to take. He does, and threads his fingers through Inseong's with a tight squeeze. It's weirdly natural, the way their hands just  _ fit _ together. “I don't think that's a good idea, Jaeyoon. I haven't seen you in a couple weeks, and I want to keep it that way.” Seokwoo steps closer to Inseong, wrapping his free hand around their joined ones. The man across from them - Jaeyoon, apparently - comes closer, footsteps heavy, and Inseong’s back bumps into Seokwoo's chest. “What do you mean, you want to keep it that way?” Jaeyoon sounds  _ angry _ , and Seokwoo suddenly wants to step in front of Inseong and lay this guy out on the floor. Inseong tenses even further, and Seokwoo rests his chin on his shoulder, hoping to divert Jaeyoon's attention. It works - Jaeyoon focuses his gaze right above Inseong's head, and his eyes turn confused. 

****

“Who are  _ you _ ?” Jaeyoon practically spits at him. Seokwoo can never imagine Inseong with this sour man. That thought is enough for him to tug Inseong behind him, cross his arms over his chest, and come face-to-face with Jaeyoon. He's shorter than Seokwoo expected, but he's marginally taller than the average male, so he has that advantage. Even though he's smaller in stature, Jaeyoon has a dominating presence that leaves Seokwoo questioning his decision to protect Inseong. Seokwoo always told his friends that if he died because of a cute boy or a big dog, it was completely intentional, and he plans to live up to that. If it’s because of this cute boy that he’s taken out, then so be it. “I’m Seokwoo,” Inseong sounds like he’s muffling a laugh behind him because that is clearly  _ not  _ the answer Jaeyoon wanted. Seokwoo has to give himself a little credit for staying focused even with the glare Jaeyoon is sending his way. “I don’t mean your  _ name _ , dumbass. Who are you to  _ Inseong _ ?” Seokwoo takes a firm step closer, and sees Jaeyoon very blatantly size him up. Seokwoo is beginning to think he should do this more often - be a knight in shining armor, that is. Or, in this case, a knight in soleless slippers. Damn, he should be an actor.

****

“I’m his boyfriend. Who are  _ you _ to Inseong?” It rolls easily off his tongue, and Seokwoo doesn't even feel like he's lying. It must be convincing too, because a look of utter fury is twisting Jaeyoon's features, and it is  _ not  _ a good look for him. He doesn't say anything, he just lunges around Seokwoo, and reaches for any part of Inseong he can grab ahold of. Inseong tucks himself behind Seokwoo, making himself smaller, and Seokwoo allows him, turning to cage Inseong between the shelves and his body. “What do you think you're doing?” Seokwoo has never heard his voice sound like that - so angry, so  _ disgusted _ , and it stuns him at first. It doesn't have the same effect on Jaeyoon. 

****

“You bitch! It's only been  _ three weeks _ , and you're already fucking around with some  _ college kid?  _ How fucking  _ desperate _ are you, Inseong? How can you -” 

****

“Enough!” Seokwoo shouts. He feels Inseong's fist clenching around his sweatshirt, his hands shaking against his back, and he wants nothing more than to kick Jaeyoon into next week, but that's not what Inseong would want him to do. Why Seokwoo is so confident in that assumption, he has no idea. “You have no right to talk to him that way. I don't care who the hell you are - _nothing_ gives you the right to speak to him like he’s your property.” Jaeyoon goes rigid, and Seokwoo thinks this is it; he’s going to start throwing punches, and Seokwoo is just going to stand there and take it because Inseong is behind him, and he’ll do anything to protect him for some reason, but that doesn’t happen. Jaeyoon just stomps off, knocking a few boxes of cereal from the shelves on his way. Seokwoo watches, makes sure Jaeyoon actually leaves the store and is out of sight before he cranes his neck to get a look at Inseong. His heart breaks the moment he does. 

****

Inseong’s grip is so tight on his shirt that Seokwoo assumes he’ll have to practically pry his fingers away one by one. His forehead is resting against Seokwoo’s back, and he can hear Inseong’s ragged breathing loud and clear. He sounds as if he’s holding back a sob, and that’s all it takes for Seokwoo to turn around completely, and wrap his arms around Inseong, caging him in once again. Inseong’s grip transfers to the front of his sweatshirt, fists balling into the material, as he buries his face into Seokwoo’s neck and lets out a choked sob, mumbled apologies following behind it. Seokwoo shushes him gently, one hand around his waist, the other carding gently through Inseong’s hair. “Don’t apologize. He had no right to say those things to you, and he needs to know that.” Inseong is the perfect height for Seokwoo to whisper this right against his ear, and Seokwoo is thankful, because he doesn’t think he could bend down right now if he tried. His quiet words only make Inseong cry harder though, and Seokwoo rocks them back and forth gently, hoping to calm the boy in his arms. 

****

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here; I’ve got you. He’s not going to hurt you anymore, okay?” And Seokwoo doesn’t know why that sounds like a promise, because he can’t promise anything to Inseong at 1:00am in a grocery store, but he does anyway. Inseong nods against him, and Seokwoo wishes his assumption wasn’t correct, but it must be: Inseong has been hurt before, specifically by Jaeyoon, and is afraid of being hurt again. What must be rage flares inside of Seokwoo, and it’s unwelcome, unfamiliar, and inappropriate, but Seokwoo lets it stay there. He lets in stay there in hope it will help him protect Inseong from harm. 

****

[-]

****

It takes about fifteen minutes of slow rocking, gentle reassurance, and Seokwoo’s hands combing through his hair for Inseong to calm down enough to speak. A few employees have passed by the aisle with questioning looks on their faces, but Seokwoo doesn’t care. He has a pretty good “leave me the fuck alone” face when he cares to use it, and it works whenever someone walks by them. Eventually, Inseong releases his grip on Seokwoo’s sweatshirt, and moves to cover his tear-streaked face with his hands. Seokwoo catches his wrists before he can do so. Even though seeing Inseong like this shatters Seokwoo’s heart, he doesn’t want him to feel ashamed or embarrassed. He doesn’t want Inseong to hide from him, even though they’ve only known each other for a solid thirty minutes. 

****

Still, it works, and Inseong looks up at him from beneath his lashes, and Seokwoo is  _ gone _ . His breathing stutters, his hands almost tighten around Inseong’s wrists, his intestines are trying to escape through his belly button and he is fucking  _ gone _ for this boy, oh  _ no.  _ By the will of god, Seokwoo manages to keep these thoughts to himself and  _ not  _ make a fool of himself for, like, the  _ fourth time  _ in half an hour. Instead, he focuses on unfurling each of Inseong’s fingers, revealing deep, red indentations on his palms. Seokwoo brushes his thumbs over each one carefully, and wants  _ so badly  _ to press a kiss into each mark on Inseong’s skin, but he doesn’t. 

He can’t. 

He focuses on getting the blood flowing back into Inseong’s fingers by pressing lightly between each knuckle - a technique he’d learned in a class his first year of college to aid students in calming a panic attack. It seems to work, as Inseong releases a sigh when Seokwoo finishes one hand and moves to the other. He wants to kiss each of Inseong’s knuckles, the tips of his fingers, the veins in his hands, but he doesn’t.

He can’t.

He focuses on stretching out his arms, rubbing the warmth back into them, and realizes that Inseong is only wearing a thin sweater and it’s  _ freezing  _ outside. His skin is ice cold, so Seokwoo gives him a questioning look, asking if he can roll up Inseong’s sleeves. He nods, and Seokwoo continues his ministrations, folding the sweater up to Inseong’s elbows. On the inside of his elbow on his right arm, Inseong has a tattoo in black ink, a stark contrast to his pale skin. It’s just one word -  _ “healing”  _ in a beautiful script-like font -, but it says so much about him. Seokwoo runs his thumb back and forth over the word a few times, and he wants to place a kiss there too, but he doesn’t.

He can’t. 

He focuses on running his hands up and down Inseong’s arms, pressing down on his pressure points every few times to make his muscles relax, and finally reaches his shoulders. He’s still tense, less tense than before, but still  _ so  _ tense, and Seokwoo just wants to take it away. He wants to transfer the burden onto his own shoulders, lend Inseong a hand in carrying it - no, he wants to take it  _ all  _ away, because someone as delicate as Inseong shouldn’t have to carry  _ anything.  _ But Seokwoo can’t just lift the burden away and put it on his own shoulders like it’s some tangible thing, so he just settles himself there, hands resting in the space between Inseong’s shoulders and neck, and looks. Inseong finally,  _ finally,  _ meets his eyes, and Seokwoo really tries not to show that he’s breathless, but it’s  _ so  _ hard when Inseong is looking at him like  _ that _ . 

****

His eyes are brown - Seokwoo expected as much since Inseong is clearly Korean -, but they’re not  _ just  _ brown. Inseong’s eyes are a kaleidoscope of shades, flecks of green and gold adorning the inner ring nearest his pupil, and Seokwoo can’t stop looking. He wants to drown in those eyes, let them take him down to the trenches of the ocean with no scuba gear, no oxygen tank, because he’s absolutely  _ positive _ he’d be content to just  _ drown _ . Of course, he can’t actually  _ say _ any of that, so he settles for something much less terrifying:

****

“Okay?”

****

And Inseong nods, his eyes rimmed red, skin puffy from crying, and mumbles, 

****

“Okay.”

****

And Seokwoo can do nothing but hug him. It’s different this time: Inseong meets his embrace, wraps his arms around Seokwoo’s waist, and connects his fingers at the small of his back, and it’s so  _ nice.  _ Seokwoo returns to his former position: one hand moving slowly up and down Inseong’s back, the other cupping the back of his head. But this time, Seokwoo is a little less aware of their surroundings, a little less aware of where they stand as friends (?), and a little more deliriously blissed out because of Inseong clinging to him like a koala. As a consequence of all of these things combined, Seokwoo decides to press the  _ lightest  _ possible kiss into Inseong’s hair, and regrets it immediately. He’s about to pull away, panic, start apologizing, do  _ anything _ , when Inseong giggles. 

****

Giggles. 

Fucking  _ giggles.  _

****

‘How did he even  _ feel  _ that?’ is Seokwoo’s first question. His second is, ‘Is that a good sign?’. He decides fairly quickly that it’s a  _ great  _ sign, and does it again. This time, it’s a little more there, and little more on Inseong’s head than in his hair. And Inseong  _ hums  _ in what sounds a lot like  _ contentment  _ to Seokwoo. Not for the first time tonight, Seokwoo is sure he’s dreaming. He  _ has  _ to be dreaming; things like this don’t just  _ happen _ to people like Seokwoo! Things like this don’t just happen to anyone! No one just  _ falls  _ into the arms of a heavenly stranger and  _ stays there,  _ what the  _ fuck _ , Seokwoo? It’s too early in the damn morning for him to be having a fever dream  _ this  _ good, it’s cruel, it’s unfair, it’s -

****

“Did you drive or walk here?” 

****

It’s  _ real.  _

****

“I walked, but I was on my way to my friend’s house. I kinda got sexiled.” This is not the conversation Seokwoo expected to have with Inseong still wrapped up in his embrace, but, hey, he’ll take it. “On a Monday night? Those poor souls,” Seokwoo can’t help but laugh because that’s exactly what  _ he  _ thought. Inseong, unfortunately, pulls away, but keeps his arms wrapped securely around Seokwoo’s waist. He looks up just slightly at Seokwoo - Inseong isn’t  _ that  _ short, just short enough to be  _ perfect _ cuddling height for him. “Is your friend expecting you back soon?” Seokwoo has to stop himself from snorting because Youngbin didn’t even know he was coming in the first place. He planned to just show up, in typical Seokwoo fashion. “No. I actually didn’t even tell them I was coming over because I have a spare key.” Inseong raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t question it. He just grins, and Seokwoo is only a tiny bit scared of that grin. 

****

“Do you want to crash at my place? I’d feel like a dickhead if I let you walk there alone this late, so you might as well come with me.” Well, how the  _ fuck  _ is Seokwoo supposed to say no to that? Here’s a hint: he  _ can’t.  _ “As long as you’re okay with it, I’d love to.” Inseong just smiles, and Seokwoo has never been so excited to leave a grocery store. 

****

[-]

****

Inseong holds his hand while he drives. Inseong  _ holds his hand _ while he  _ drives.  _ If Seokwoo wasn’t already completely sure he was falling for Inseong, this right here confirms it. He’s convinced that his guts are still trying to escape him, and that’s not ideal, but it’s what’s happening, so he has to deal with it. Seokwoo tangles his fingers together with Inseong’s, presses their palms together, and lightly rubs his thumb over the soft skin of Inseong’s hand. It’s peaceful, it’s perfect, it’s  _ right _ , and Seokwoo never imagined anything feeling the way this feels.

****

Inseong lives in an apartment complex just a few streets away from the convenience store. It’s still relatively close to the campus, so Seokwoo isn’t sure how he’s never run into Inseong before. “I’m usually always at work,” Inseong reasons when Seokwoo voices his question. “Especially for the last three months or so. I started picking up extra shifts to stay away from Jaeyoon. I’ve been working five 16 hour days every week, so I basically don’t exist outside of work.” Inseong says it lightly, but now that Seokwoo thinks about it, Inseong looks exhausted. Beyond exhausted - Inseong looks like he’s ceased to exist; like his eyes are made of sand, and his skin is parchment paper. But Seokwoo doesn’t want to aggravate a fresh wound, so he settles for an easier question.

****

“Where do you work?” he asks. Inseong smiles, and the streetlights outside are few and far between, but Inseong’s smile illuminates the car just fine. “I’m a music teacher at the elementary school nearby. I teach young kids how to play simple instruments, sing, and express themselves through music. I also do vocal lessons for older kids at the school, and a couple of college students. That’s how I met Jaeyoon,” The explanation comes back to Jaeyoon, and Seokwoo doesn’t like it, but the hateful man is clearly very heavy on Inseong’s mind right now, so he listens. “He took vocal lessons from me for about a year before we got into a relationship. He’s a very talented singer, has a really sweet, soft voice. It’s strange to think about because he has such a strong personality, but his voice is very gentle. In college, he majored in vocal performance, and he travels with a group now. It’s rare that he’s here anymore, but when he is, he manages to find me somehow,” Inseong turns the car into a parking lot at the end of a suburban-like street. It’s an odd place for an apartment complex, but it seems like a nice little neighborhood. Seokwoo can see the appeal of it. 

****

Inseong turns off the car’s engine and flicks the lights off. “Sorry, I know you don’t want to hear my sob story.” Inseong tries to brush it off, tries to open his door, get out of the car, but Seokwoo grabs his hand before he can. “Hey,” he begins, taking Inseong’s hand in his, pulling him back down into the driver’s seat. “I don’t mind. If you want to talk about it, then we can talk about it. Or I won’t say anything. I’ll just listen if that’s what you need,” Inseong is looking down at their connected hands, fingers tapping restlessly into Seokwoo’s wrist. Seokwoo needs him to look at him, needs him to understand that he’s  _ genuine _ , that he doesn’t want to hurt him. He tilts Inseong’s chin up with his thumb, and is met with watery eyes. He doesn’t move his hand, just circles his thumb against Inseong’s cheek. “Whatever you need, I’m here.” And he  _ means it _ , he means it so much that it almost hurts. Seokwoo is so busy making sure that Inseong knows that that he almost misses the sharp intake of breath. 

****

“Let’s go inside.” 

****

So, they do. 

****

[-]

****

Inseong’s apartment is an artificial type of clean. It doesn’t  _ feel  _ like him, and Seokwoo isn’t entirely sure what he feels like, but this isn’t it. “Make yourself at home,” is what Inseong says, but Seokwoo wants to tell  _ him  _ that. Inseong must notice that Seokwoo looks like he feels uncomfortable, and that’s not what he  _ wanted _ to happen, but it helps Inseong begin to address the elephant in the room. He sighs, and Seokwoo just wants to hug him again. “I just moved here a little over a month ago, and I haven’t really had time to settle in yet since it was a spur of the moment thing. I moved out of the apartment I shared with Jaeyoon and straight into this one. It doesn’t exactly feel like a home yet.” Now it’s Inseong who looks uncomfortable, and that’s the  _ opposite  _ of what Seokwoo wants, so he goes to take off his shoes (slippers). 

****

“How long were you guys together?” He has to ask, just to fill in the time between certain events Inseong has described to him. Inseong has to think about it for a moment, counting up years, months, days on his fingers before he finally comes to an answer. “We got together when I was in my last year of college, which would’ve made me 24. How old am I?” Inseong actually takes a moment to think about this, and Seokwoo finds it hopelessly endearing. “I’m 28, so that would make it four years. Yes? Yes, we were together for four years. He’s only two years younger than me, so we moved in together as soon as he graduated,” Inseong is fumbling around in the little kitchen, turning on the stove, and filling a kettle with water. “He was recruited into a travelling performance group called Sensational Feeling pretty soon after he graduated. I wasn’t surprised - he’s extremely talented. He trained with them in the U.S. for six months before coming back to Korea for the showcase. I didn’t see him for the entire six months, and it really took a toll on our relationship. Another one of the members of the group, Chani, got pretty close with Jaeyoon, but cut all ties with him after he found out what Jaeyoon was doing,” The kettle squeals, and Inseong jumps from where he’s leaning against the bar connecting the kitchen to the dining room. Seokwoo reaches out a hand to steady him. 

****

Two cups of tea are set on the coffee table, and Inseong pulls Seokwoo over to the couch by his shirt sleeve, bringing a big quilt over with them. He flops down onto the couch, and Seokwoo follows, keeping a safe distance between them just in case. To his surprise, Inseong shuffles closer, and rests his head on Seokwoo’s shoulder. Inseong takes a deep breath, and Seokwoo can feel what’s coming, but he doesn’t want to hear it, never wants to hear it. Especially not from Inseong. But he lets him speak anyway. Whatever he needs, Seokwoo will do. 

****

“Before he left, he convinced me to get a joint bank account with him under his name. Every two weeks, I put half of my check into it and he paid rent with it. At least, that’s what I thought he was doing,” Seokwoo wraps his arm around Inseong’s shoulders, and feels him sink impossibly further into his side. “He was actually hiring prostitutes every night. Men  _ and  _ women. I never knew because I didn’t have access to our bank statements - they all went directly to him. I would’ve never found out if it wasn’t for Chani; he told me everything that he’d seen, that Jaeyoon had done, and that he planned to break up with me once he got enough money out of me,” Seokwoo looks down at Inseong, and sees something blank. Inseong seems numb to this story, like he’s told it to himself so many times that it’s become scripted. Seokwoo runs his hand up and down Inseong’s arm, places a kiss on the crown of his head, and waits. 

****

“He made me feel useless, Seokwoo. He made me feel like I wasn’t worthy of being loved anymore. He blamed his cheating on me - said that I pushed him away, encouraged him to travel to the states, and that it was  _ my  _ fault he did it in the first place. He called me every name in the book, told me that he assumed I was cheating on him, and that he had  _ proof _ that I was cheating on him. He told me I was pathetic for thinking he would come back to me, stay faithful to me, ever  _ love me _ , and it just - it broke me, Seokwoo,” The way Inseong says his name at the end of his explanation, like he's reminding himself that Seokwoo is still  _ there _ , that he's not just talking to himself, to shadows, makes Seokwoo's heart twist in his chest.

****

It's 2:00am, and Seokwoo is  _ always  _ asleep by this time because he has to get up in two hours. But now, right now, he wants to do everything in his power to make sure that Inseong  _ knows _ how worthy he is, how precious and essential he is to this world. Seokwoo may be delirious from sleep-deprivation, or this may be what falling in love feels like, but he doesn't care. All he cares about right now is Inseong, his self-worth, and the fact that he's made himself so,  _ so _ small in Seokwoo's embrace. Carefully, slowly, Seokwoo cranes his neck down to reach Inseong's face, and presses his lips to his forehead. Seokwoo leaves his lips to rest there for a moment, watching Inseong's reaction. He doesn't pull away, doesn't push Seokwoo away, and doesn't flinch at the contact. In fact, Inseong leans into him. It's then that Seokwoo decides to keep going. 

****

He removes his lips from Inseong's forehead, hears him sigh at the loss of contact, but Seokwoo isn't planning on going anywhere. He quickly presses his lips again to Inseong's forehead, and moves down over his temple, to the curve of his ear, and whispers, 

****

“ _ Please _ , let me show you why none of that is true.” 

****

Inseong shivers, and Seokwoo has to stop himself from smiling at his reaction. It's precious,  _ he's  _ precious, and Seokwoo is already in heaven just at the thought of letting his lips explore the planes of Inseong's body. Seokwoo nudges his nose against Inseong's ear, kisses him again just behind his earlobe. “Yes or no, love? I need you to tell me.” Seokwoo isn't sure where the pet name comes from, but if it makes Inseong groan like that each time, he'll recite it like a prayer. Inseong scoots towards him more, and Seokwoo doesn't realize Inseong is straddling him until his arms come to rest on Seokwoo’s shoulders. He situates his hands on Inseong's hips, and he's so  _ small _ , so  _ delicate _ that Seokwoo is almost afraid he'll break him if he grips too hard. 

****

Like this, Inseong is hovering over him, his gaze casted downward, looking at Seokwoo through dark lashes and teary eyes, and Seokwoo can hardly stand it any longer. Inseong seems to have no intention of making him wait, as he brings his face down closer, closer, until Seokwoo can feel his breath against his skin as he whispers, “ _ Yes _ .” 

****

That's all he needs. 

****

Seokwoo moves gently into action, hands moving to cradle Inseong's face, thumbs stroking over his cheeks, eyes shining with something that Seokwoo doesn't have the brain power to name right now. Inseong pulls him closer, closer, impossibly close, until their chests are touching, and Inseong's hands come together at the back of Seokwoo's neck. Seokwoo has to say something,  _ anything _ , because he's a talker, and he settles with, “I've got you, baby. Don't worry.” Inseong barely lets him finish the sentence before he's diving down and connecting their lips. 

****

It's soft, and not what Seokwoo expects since Inseong came at him so quickly and forcefully, but it's perfect. It's perfect, Inseong is perfect, _this_ _is_ _perfect_ , and Seokwoo didn't believe anything was perfect just three hours ago. Inseong managed to change his mind in the blink of an eye, and Seokwoo doesn't care at all. 

****

Seokwoo lets his eyes drift closed, lets his hands roam down Inseong's arms, over his shoulders, back up to his neck, pausing in between each area, giving Inseong a chance to stop him. He doesn't. Inseong just presses forward, always forward, and moves his lips shyly against Seokwoo's. It's been  _ so  _ long since Seokwoo has kissed someone, and he's terribly out of practice. He must be doing something right, because Inseong moans low in his throat, and  _ god _ , Seokwoo would sell his soul to the devil to hear that again. He swipes his tongue over Inseong's bottom lip, and Inseong opens up for him easily. Seokwoo is so busy coaching himself on how to properly kiss someone, that he doesn't notice Inseong's hands moving down his chest, coming to rest at his hips. Seokwoo works on returning the favor, caressing every part of Inseong's body he can reach: his shoulders, his hips, his thighs, and Inseong is moaning into his mouth, and it's  _ so good.  _

****

Again, Seokwoo is sure this isn't real. But he  _ knows  _ it's real because Inseong's hands are moving up under his shirt, his hands freezing against Seokwoo's warm skin, and he didn't know he was burning up until now. His sweatshirt is bunching up underneath his arms, and he can tell that Inseong is about twenty seconds away from grinding down onto him if he doesn't do  _ something _ , so he pulls away. Inseong chases after him, breathless, and Seokwoo takes a moment just to stare. His lips are swollen from kissing, the flush on his skin disappears beneath the neck of his sweater, and Seokwoo has never seen someone look so devastatingly gorgeous, yet about to cry at the same time. 

****

Seokwoo tucks a strand of hair behind Inseong's ear, kisses his forehead again for good measure, and wraps his arms around his waist. Inseong tucks his face into Seokwoo's neck, pressing kiss after kiss into his skin, and Seokwoo has to laugh. “Where's your bedroom?” Seokwoo asks, tugging lightly at Inseong's hair. He laughs, and points down the hallway, wrapping his legs around Seokwoo's waist. Seokwoo looks down, sees Inseong wrapped securely around him, and moves to stand up. Inseong shouts at first, tries to get down, but Seokwoo is determined to carry him to his bedroom the way a modern-day Romeo should, dammit. “What are you doing?” Inseong is cackling loudly, and Seokwoo is certain he's never heard a more contagious sound. He turns his head to plant a kiss on Inseong's cheek. “Carrying you to bed.” he says. Seokwoo can’t stop himself from smiling this time, not when Inseong is wrapped around him like this, smiling, and so full of joy he could burst. 

****

It's dark in the room, the only light source being the string lights over Inseong's bed.  _ This  _ feels like Inseong: clean, but not organized; warm, soft, and comfortable. Seokwoo sets him down on the bed gently, and crawls up over him once he's settled. Inseong smiles up at him as Seokwoo leans down to kiss him, and Seokwoo never thought of himself as someone who smiles into kisses, but here he is. Inseong's hands find their place at Seokwoo's neck, pulling him down so he's resting his elbows on either side of Inseong's head. The kiss turns less gentle rather quickly, and Seokwoo feels Inseong's hands wander back down his chest, up and over his back, and under his sweatshirt, pulling it towards his head. Inseong groans against his mouth, and Seokwoo pulls away. 

****

“What is it, baby?” 

****

“Take this off.” Inseong is  _ so  _ flushed, and Seokwoo is positive his favorite color is pink. He complies, and pulls the sweatshirt over his head, setting it down on the floor. “You too,” He nudges Inseong's sweater up, and he sits up to strip it off. Seokwoo is absolutely delighted to see that the flush continues all the way down his neck, over his collarbones, and down his chest to his tummy. He attaches his lips to Inseong's neck the way he's wanted to since they left the couch, and Inseong's hands come up to tangle in his hair. Seokwoo trails his lips down his neck, sucking lightly on the spots that make Inseong moan, and kissing over them once he's finished. He doesn't want to mark him up unless Inseong tells him to. 

****

Seokwoo continues down to his collarbones, feels Inseong's breathing stutter under his hands dancing over his stomach, and smiles. “So pretty,” Seokwoo mutters into his skin, drawing another breathy moan from Inseong. “You're so beautiful, Inseong. That was the first thing I thought when I saw you - that you're the most gorgeous person I've ever seen,” Seokwoo moves further down, mouthing at Inseong's nipples, listening carefully to the sounds he makes. “I wanted to tell you that when I saw you - that you're gorgeous. Everything about you is so stunning, Inseong,” Seokwoo can't make the words stop, doesn't want to stop telling Inseong how beautiful he is, how  _ perfect _ he is. Inseong is only encouraging him, choked moans escaping past his lips, hands buried in Seokwoo's hair. He brings his arm up to cover his mouth after a particularly loud moan, but Seokwoo catches it before he can bite into his skin. 

****

“I want to hear you, baby. Show me how good I make you feel,” Seokwoo kisses his wrist, his hand, his fingertips, his knuckles, and Inseong just nods. He brings his hand back up to caress Inseong's face, looking him in the eyes. “Tell me to stop if you want me to stop, okay?” Inseong just smiles and whispers, “Okay,” back to him. Seokwoo leans down to press a soft kiss to his lips, and gets back to work. Seokwoo had been intentionally ignoring the growing bulge in Inseong's pants in favor of praising him, but he figures now is a good time to address it. He starts off slow, just one finger circling the head of Inseong's cock, but it already has Inseong bucking upwards. Seokwoo laughs. 

****

“Sensitive, are we?” Inseong groans, and it sounds like he wants to complain, but Seokwoo places a firm hand on his hip before he can get a word out. “Don't worry, baby,” He unties the knot of Inseong's sweatpants, and tucks his hands underneath the waist band. “I'll take care of you, I promise.” Inseong hums, and that's all the encouragement Seokwoo needs to help him wiggle out if his sweatpants. Seokwoo is far too out of practice to be this confident in his skills, but it's working so far, so he's going to keep it up. He presses light kisses into Inseong's hip bones, thumbs reassuring circles into his skin, as Inseong kicks his sweatpants off the bed. 

****

“Seokwoo,” It's the first time Inseong has spoken during this endeavor, and it brings Seokwoo to attention quickly. He slides up Inseong's body, and comes face-to-face with him once again. Never in his life did Seokwoo imagine something like this happening. Who would? It's only logical that he kisses Inseong again to reassure himself that it's real. Inseong smiles against his lips, and brings his hands up to caress Seokwoo's face. He pulls away too soon, and now Seokwoo is the one chasing after him. Inseong giggles at him, and Seokwoo feels like he's floating through the sky just being in the presence of this boy. “Seokwoo,” Inseong repeats, smile still present. He drags his thumb over Seokwoo's lips, his cheeks, his eyelids, and presses a lingering kiss to his forehead. “I want to have sex with you,” Another kiss, and Seokwoo feels his heart smack against his ribs. “But not tonight.” That's okay. Seokwoo really didn't plan to have sex with Inseong tonight - he just planned to kiss and praise him until he fell asleep, maybe get him off sometime in there. This is more than enough for him. “That's okay, baby,” he begins, returning the kisses to Inseong's forehead. “We don't have to. I'm just happy you trust me enough to be in this position with you.”

****

Maybe Inseong hadn't realized that - that they were in this position, having just met not even four hours ago. Maybe he hadn't realized that there has to be some level of underlying trust there in order for them to have gotten here. Maybe he's realizing it now, and maybe it's a revelation he hasn't had before. Whatever it is, it brings tears to Inseong's eyes, and Seokwoo is honored to be the one who wipes them away. 

****

“Thank you,” Inseong whispers. Seokwoo doesn't want Inseong to thank him - he should be the one thanking Inseong for letting him into his house, into his bedroom, into his life. But Seokwoo doesn't question him, doesn't tell him not to thank him. Instead, he kisses Inseong's lips once more just for good measure, and stays close so he knows Inseong can feel it when he says, “ _ Thank you _ .” 

****

[-]

****

Seokwoo feels like the world’s biggest dickhead for falling asleep on Inseong, but it’s already, like, 4:00 in the morning, and he’s already decided he’s  _ not  _ going to work in an hour. The devil himself would have to light a fire under Seokwoo’s ass to get him out of bed right now for a few reasons: 

****

  1. Inseong has one of those expensive mattresses, and it feels like an actual cloud.
  2. Inseong’s apartment has a heater, which is one thing Seokwoo’s dorm is lacking.
  3. Inseong is very warm and he’s doing a great job of keeping Seokwoo nice and toasty.
  4. Inseong. 



****

Okay, so maybe it’s just Inseong. Seokwoo isn’t working very hard to convince himself otherwise, but maybe it’s not  _ just  _ Inseong. Maybe it’s not the way Inseong has tucked himself into Seokwoo’s chest, nestled his face just underneath his chin, his breath coming in even puffs against his collarbones. Maybe it’s not the nameless patterns Seokwoo is tracing into the skin of Inseong’s back, or the way his breath hitches when Inseong’s lips brush over his neck. Maybe it’s not the way they’re tangled together so naturally, like vines growing up and around a fence post, every part of them touching the other somehow. 

****

Maybe it’s none of these things. 

****

Or, maybe it’s all of them, and Seokwoo is too awake to admit it. 

****

Yes, that has to be it.

****

So, when he wakes up again, it’ll all figure itself out. 

****

Right?

****

Right.

****

[-]

****

Wrong, wrong,  _ wrong _ . Seokwoo has never been more wrong in his life - not even at the spelling bee in sixth grade when he spelled “bugle” as “bugel”. He’s pretty sure he’d be more correct in refereeing an American football game than he is about this whole situation. Seokwoo has never even  _ seen  _ an American football game, oh god. 

But, he’s only a  _ little  _ panicked, just a tiny bit, and he can handle that. Yeah, he can handle just a touch of panic. Just a sprinkle. Just a  _ tad  _ bit of panic is certainly doable for Seokwoo. He thinks this until he opens his eyes, and it’s  _ worse _ ; how could it possibly be  _ worse _ ? It’s worse because it isn’t a dream, none of it. Inseong is still wrapped securely in his arms, eyes flitting back and forth behind closed eyelids, lips parted just slightly, features serene, exquisite, the picture of peace in Seokwoo’s eyes, and - 

****

Jesus christ. 

****

It’s  _ so  _ much  _ worse.  _

****

Seokwoo tries to calm himself down, tries to focus on his breathing, on Inseong’s breathing, on the sheer curtains, the sunlight streaming through the window, the string lights dangling above his head, literally  _ anything _ . None of it works, and the bad thoughts just keep circling in his head: he forced Inseong into this; he’s an emotional trainwreck, and Seokwoo  _ manipulated  _ him into almost having  _ sex  _ with him. He made himself comfortable in Inseong’s home,  _ invaded  _ his privacy, stripped him of his emotional bandages, his clothes, his anxieties,  _ everything _ . Did Inseong ever once give him permission? No, Seokwoo was careful to ask Inseong if everything was okay, if  _ he  _ was okay, and he said yes every single time. But what unspoken boundaries did he cross? What sensitivities does Inseong have that only someone who knows him would be aware of? Someone like  _ Jaeyoon _ , who would - 

****

Inseong twitches in his arms, and Seokwoo realizes he’s digging his fingernails into the beautiful boy’s hip. Before he can start apologizing, Inseong’s eyes flutter open, and a brilliant smile breaks over his features. He stretches, arching himself against Seokwoo’s body, and Seokwoo can do nothing but watch. Inseong comes back to him, peppering feather-light kisses over his shoulders, and Seokwoo wants to cry. He wants to cry because Inseong is still sleepy and vulnerable, yet the first thing he thought of doing was kissing Seokwoo, humming against his skin, and that thought alone is enough to bring tears into Seokwoo’s eyes. He reaches up to cover his face,  _ tries _ to pull his hands away from where Inseong has them trapped between them, but he  _ can’t.  _ He can’t, Inseong won’t let him. Is this how Inseong felt when Seokwoo pulled his hands away from his face so many times last night?  _ God,  _ now he’s crying because Inseong is holding his face in his hands, and gently, so gently, pressing kisses to his cheeks, catching every tear. 

****

“Seokwoo,” Inseong whispers, and Seokwoo has to keep his eyes shut, doesn’t want to see the confused look in Inseong’s eyes, doesn’t want to be  _ more  _ confused, but - “Look at me, love,” Inseong isn’t asking, he’s telling Seokwoo to look at him. So, he does. It’s not confusion, and it’s not anything Seokwoo has seen in Inseong’s eyes during the short time they've known each other. It’s something new, but Seokwoo can’t hold his gaze long enough to put a name to it. “Will you talk to me? I want to hear your voice.” Seokwoo can’t deny him that, can’t deny him  _ anything _ , but his voice feels caught behind the tears in his throat, the ball of emotion that’s just sitting there. Inseong’s gaze shifts back and forth over each of Seokwoo’s features: his eyes, nose, lips. It’s almost as if he’s looking for something, and Seokwoo doesn’t know what he could possibly find in him. 

****

He finds it - he finds  _ something _ \- between Seokwoo’s eyes, and leaves a kiss there. He finds something near the mole beneath Seokwoo’s eye, and lets his lips dust over it. He finds something at the peak of Seokwoo’s cupid’s bow, and Seokwoo shudders when their lips finally fall into a rhythm together. Inseong manages to cast away every fear, every doubt in Seokwoo’s mind with one slow kiss, and if that isn’t magic, then Seokwoo doesn’t ever want to see “real” magic. 

****

“Seokwoo,” Inseong repeats himself, this time, against Seokwoo’s lips. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” Now Inseong can read his mind? This is all getting to be too much for Seokwoo’s barely functioning brain to handle. “You did everything I wanted you to do, and nothing I didn’t. You were perfect, baby,” That  _ hurts _ ,  _ jesus _ . Seokwoo understands now why Inseong groaned every time he so much as uttered the pet name last night. “I’m sorry if it seemed like I was forcing you to do anything. That wasn’t my intention, I promise.” 

****

“You didn’t,” Seokwoo’s voice is raw and deep in his throat, but Inseong still perks up at the sound of it. “You didn’t force me into anything. I thought I was forcing you into it.” Inseong chuckles, drags a hand down Seokwoo’s cheek to collect the slowly drying tears left there. “Of course not, dear. You gave me plenty of opportunities to stop you, and you asked me before you did anything. I really appreciate that,” Seokwoo thought it was just common decency to ask someone if they were okay with you invading their private space. Apparently, Inseong hasn't had the same experiences as him. 

****

It hurts to think about, but this, all of this - his limbs wrapped securely around Inseong, their morning breath mingling together between them, and the fact that neither of them  _ care  _ that they both are in dire need of a shower - feels strangely  _ normal _ . It's not the situation that stresses Seokwoo out; the position they're in relaxes him, really. Seokwoo was just worried that Inseong would wake up and ask him to leave, never speak to him again, and to forget what happened. Seokwoo couldn't handle Inseong saying something like that, but it looks like he won't have to. If Inseong's demeanor is any indication of where they're headed, then they'll be fine. He's calm, relaxed, pliant against Seokwoo's chest - vulnerable, even though he's only known Seokwoo for less than a day. 

****

What a fucking day. 

****

Seokwoo hears something vibrating on the nightstand near his head, and jumps. Inseong just laughs, and reaches over him to grab whatever it is that's vibrating. 

****

Oh. His phone. 

****

He'd forgotten about the pesky device, but Taeyang hadn't forgotten about him. Nine new text messages and twelve missed calls show up on the screen, all from Taeyang, Youngbin, and his coworker cursing him for leaving her with the “Shit Shift”. The messages from Taeyang were mostly exclamation points followed by something vulgar, or “u can come home now casanova!!!!!!!”. Youngbin called him seven times, but never left a voicemail. His messages consist of bored phrases: “u alive”, “hope ur not dead son”, and “for fucks sake pls answer taeyang b4 i start making up stories abt where u are”. Ah, Seokwoo loves his friends. 

****

“You should… probably answer them. I don't want them to worry about you more than they already have.” Inseong sounds  _ sad _ , and Seokwoo  _ hates it _ . “Hey,” he says, setting his phone off to the side, and scooting closer to Inseong. He's wrapped his arms around his middle and brought the comforter up over his bare legs. He's hiding again, and that's the last thing Seokwoo wants him to do. “They'll be okay. They're just wondering where I'm at since I only have, like, one other friend who would take me in for the night,” Seokwoo runs his fingers through Inseong's hair, pulling gently at the tangles in the back. Inseong leans into him. “It's not a big deal. Besides,” He smacks a wet kiss onto Inseong's cheek, trying to lighten the somber mood. It works. “I'd rather be here with you, anyway.” Inseong cringes and wipes the outline of spit from his skin. “You're  _ gross _ , Seokwoo,” But he's laughing, he doesn't mean it. Seokwoo is nearly positive that Inseong is the only person who's allowed to tease him from now on. “You’re lucky I like you.” Seokwoo’s heart is b-boying behind his ribs, and it does  _ not  _ feel great. Inseong is smiling so sweetly and that makes it  _ worse _ , oh god. Inseong gives him a firm pat on the leg and moves to stand. “How about I make you and I some breakfast and we can watch a movie or something?” Now, that is a suggestion that Seokwoo can get behind. 

****

[-]

****

So, Inseong is a good cook. In fact, Inseong is a  _ fantastic _ cook, and Seokwoo could never do his cooking justice with only words. He’d write a symphony for these scrambled eggs if he had the capacity to do so, but, alas, he does not. Maybe he’s being dramatic, or maybe it’s just the way Inseong is looking at him from across the table - hair tousled, eyes a little droopy, his big t-shirt falling just slightly off his shoulder, and Seokwoo did leave just a  _ little  _ hickey on his collar bone, but Inseong hasn’t said anything about it, so - 

****

“I’ve never seen someone stare at their eggs like that. Are they really that bad?” Inseong is laughing, still picking carefully at his eggs. Seokwoo hadn’t even noticed he was staring, but not at his eggs. No, he can’t stare at his own eggs like a normal person; instead, he’s staring at Inseong’s eggs, which are tantalizingly close to his collarbones, and Seokwoo kind of, maybe, wants to mention that Inseong has two perfect purple hickeys on his throat. Maybe he shouldn’t.

****

“Seokwoo? Are you okay?” Right, he didn’t respond to Inseong’s question about the eggs. His eggs are probably getting cold as they speak, but he can’t stop looking at Inseong, and he probably looks like he wants to eat him right now.

****

“I gave you a hickey. Four, to be exact.” Word vomit - that was pure word vomit that came out of Seokwoo’s mouth, and he can’t swallow it now because it’s already all over the table. Typically, Seokwoo is able to divert his train of thought so it doesn’t take the path toward word vomit, but not today. He’s fairly convinced that he’s lost his mind, but it’s okay. Inseong will find it. Hopefully. Speaking of Inseong, he’s laughing. Like, full-chested, out-loud, falling over  _ laughing _ . It’s magnificent, the most wonderful thing Seokwoo has ever seen, and he can’t help but to follow Inseong’s example and laugh as well. Inseong is wiping tears from his eyes and pounding his fist on the table, bouncing their silverware just slightly, and Seokwoo is in  _ pain _ from laughing so hard. His cheeks hurt, his stomach is in knots, but he doesn’t stop - doesn’t  _ want  _ to stop. Inseong calms down and is smiling so, so gently, and that hurts, too. His index finger is circling around one of the purple blemishes at the juncture of his shoulder and neck, and that hurts  _ more.  _ Inseong reaches a hand across the table to hold Seokwoo’s, and that hurts the most. 

****

“I don’t mind, Seokwoo,” he’s so gentle, his voice hardly a whisper, barely even there. Seokwoo has to stop himself from bringing his hand up to his lips. “As far as I’m concerned, I’m yours anyway.” Seokwoo’s heart all but leaps into his throat. He’s fairly certain that his organs are going to fall out of his ass any second now, and Inseong is just smiling at his shocked expression. He’s just smiling, and this time, Seokwoo doesn’t supress the urge to kiss him. Instead, he stands, and Inseong looks panicked for a moment when their hands aren’t connected, but Seokwoo reassures him quickly by pulling him to his feet. Inseong is smiling again, and Seokwoo has never been as enraptured by anything as he is by Inseong. 

****

Seokwoo lets his thumbs trace over Inseong’s cheeks, his lips, underneath his eyes, and watches his smile grow until his eyes are squeezed shut, his bright smile on full display. Inseong is absolutely dazzling, brighter than the sun, and Seokwoo fears for his vision for a moment if he continues to stare at Inseong - essentially, the sun. No, not the sun; Inseong isn’t blinding, blazing, or burning. He’s the moon: calm, luminous, but still just as radiant. Seokwoo doesn’t have to stop staring - the moon doesn’t blind people, and for that, he is grateful. 

****

Seokwoo leans his forehead against Inseong’s and opens his eyes. He lets the emotions build in his throat, but there’s no tears, no sadness. There’s only elation, excitement, and one word: 

****

“ _ Yours? _ ” 

****

Inseong is quick to assure him with a nod and a brilliant smile. “All yours.” 

****

Seokwoo doesn’t want to wait anymore,  _ can’t  _ wait anymore, and he doesn’t have to. He connects their lips gently, and it’s so different from the kisses they shared last night. It’s not fleeting or temporary; it’s a promise. A promise of more, a promise of a future of some kind, and Seokwoo has never been so excited while kissing someone. 

****

[-]

****

It genuinely took a lot out of Seokwoo to leave Inseong’s car after he dropped him off at his dorm. He counted 23 goodbye kisses, and would’ve counted more, but Taeyang was yelling from the porch. Seokwoo would not put it past him to come right out to the car and introduce himself to Inseong. “You have to go,” he hates it, but Inseong has been pushing him towards the passenger door with every kiss, and he has to  _ go.  _ “You’ll see me tomorrow, love.” He will because they planned a date when Inseong gets off work, but Seokwoo is  _ pouting  _ for christ’s sake. He doesn’t pout. Inseong looks down and sees his bottom lips sticking out and laughs. “Don’t even try it,” but he presses another kiss to his lips anyway. Yes! 24! “Just because you’re younger doesn’t mean you can be cute and get whatever you want.” Seokwoo just pouts even more. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. That’s exactly what it means.” Inseong laughs and gives Seokwoo’s shoulder a light push. “ _ Go,  _ Seokwoo,” but his face is  _ way  _ too close to Seokwoo’s for him to  _ not  _ kiss him. “Just  _ one  _ more.” If Seokwoo can get 25 goodbye kisses, maybe he’ll be satiated until tomorrow. Inseong must have the same thought; he rolls his eyes and kisses Seokwoo on the forehead. 

****

Seokwoo hums, pleased that he  _ did  _ get what he wanted by being cute. It works every time. “Now,  _ go _ .” But Inseong has his hands on Seokwoo’s face, which is pretty effectively trapping him in place. “I’m going,” Seokwoo mumbles, but he makes no motion to move. Inseong glances down at his lips one last time before he lets him go. “I’m going.” Seokwoo repeats, tucking a strand of hair behind Inseong’s ear. Inseong leans into his touch, just like always, and Seokwoo grins. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Inseong’s voice is so soft, his eyes are closed, and he looks so serene. Seokwoo doesn’t want to leave him, but Inseong has a vocal lesson at 5:30 that he can’t cancel. “I’ll see you then.” Seokwoo leans over the console to kiss Inseong’s forehead one more time, and swings the door open. Inseong waits until Seokwoo closes the front door before he drives away. Seokwoo peeks out the window to watch him go. 

****

[-]

****

“Disgusting. They were absolutely disgusting, Youngbin. I couldn’t believe my virgin eyes.” Taeyang is recounting what he saw on the porch to Youngbin and Hwiyoung for some reason. Seokwoo is pretty sure his eyes are permanently turned towards the back of his head at this point from how much he’s been rolling them. “Taeyang, you  _ literally  _ sexiled me. This is completely your fault.” Taeyang scoffs. “It’s my fault that you just so happened to run into a gorgeous stranger and fell in love with him? I’ll fuckin’  _ gladly  _ take the credit for that one, Seokie.” Youngbin shoves Taeyang further towards Hwiyoung on the other end of the couch. “Oh, hush, Tae. It’s not like you and Hwi are any less obvious,” Hwiyoung chokes on his drink, and Seokwoo slaps him on the back. “So, you were the poor soul Taeyang managed to seduce on a Monday night, Hwi? I thought you had labs on Monday nights.” Hwiyoung looks absolutely scandalized as he sputters out an explanation. “My lab was cancelled and Taeyang asked if I wanted to hang out! It wasn’t a planned thing!” Taeyang is gaping at Hwiyoung, and Seokwoo can do nothing but laugh. 

****

Oh, well. 

****

Seokwoo has all the time in the world to gush about Inseong. He’ll wait as long as he has to.

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? let me know in the comments! also, let me know if you would like me to turn this into a series. i really enjoyed writing this, & would love to write more of this pair! 
> 
> tysm again for reading & have a great day/night! 
> 
>  
> 
> \- cj <3  
> come yell at me on twitter:  
> twt: @straydestroyer


End file.
